Death by Chocolate
by ibelieveinthegreenlight
Summary: MelloxOC story. May is new at the Whammy house. She's young and has no clue why she's there, that is until she makes some new friends.
1. Life's A Btch

(Chapter One)

Meets, Greets, and Near Death Experiences

Where do I begin, It was so longs ago, but I feel like it was just yesterday. I guess I'll start at the beginning as always. It was my first day at the Whammy House. Fear was all I was feeling and hatred for the man who sent me there. I was read the rules and was assigned a room with a total stranger, Before I even knew what I was gonna be doing there. I walked to my room and unpacked my thinks. Suddenly a girl with long orange hair walked in the door. "Hey...you...girl! Are you my new roommate?" she asked. I looked up. "What a stupid question. No, I'm a stalker who is in love with you and I finally worked up the courage to confront you and ask you if we can get married. " I thought. I didn't say anything, I just nodded and continued unpacking. "Well, quiet we are. I'm Cat. Who are you?" I hadn't thought of my new name yet. I forgot I wasn't allowed to use my real name anymore. It was a rule. "I'm...uhhhh... May." I said. "Yeah May, I can remember that." I thought. She didn't say anything else. She just nodded and turned on the radio. She played a bunch of 80's rock. I hate that kind or music. As I unpacked my things and pulled out the piece of paper that Watari had given me. I noticed on the back it had been hand written. _Orthoh's British Literature, Encyclopedia A-K, The complete Shakespeare collection, Uncle Tom's Cabin, Logarithmic Functions, Mathematics Level 35, and Quantum Physics Level 5._ I noticed that most of these books can be found in a common library. "Well, time for a field trip." I thought to myself.

I was walking back from the library with my gargantuan stack of books. "Oh my god, these books are so freaking heavy! I wish I had a shopping cart!" I could barely walk without my legs wobbling like wet noodles. I felt as thought my arms would snap as easy as a toothpick. I tried not to think about it, but it was too late the stack started to wobble, I tried to balance it, but suddenly I collided with another person. "Hey! Watch where you're going you blind retard." He said. I looked up. He looked like he was gonna kill someone "I'm s- s- sorry." I said and nearly started to cry. He looked up at me. "Oh, I'm so sorry. No, please don't cry! It was my fault!" He said as I started wiping a tear from my face. I reached over to pick up my Encyclopedia and so did he. Our hands touched and I quickly pulled mine away. "I'm sorry again." I said. He picked up my Encyclopedia and handed it to me. "Don't be." he said. I started picking up my books and stacking them up one by one. He started helping me. "By the way, My name is Mello." he said. I looked up and I noticed he stuck his hand out.

Igrabbed it and shook it. "May." I said. Luckily I still remembered my new name. I continued to stack my books. "I didn't want to shake hands, I was gonna help you up." he said. I looked up again and saw he was right in front of me with his hand out again. I grabbed it. As Mello pulled me up, he fell backwards on one of my books and I went down with him. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I moved up a little and looked down at Mello. The first thing I noticed was his short blond hair. His eyes were really blue. They matched his hair perfectly. He was pale, and wore a lot of black for an eight year old. "What are you looking at?" he asked. I didn't think. I quickly responded "Your Face." How stupid. "Uhhhhh. Not in a bad way! In a -a good way!" I said. He looked up at me (Where else could he look) "Well can you please get off me so I can try again?" I came to. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said. I said I'm sorry a lot as a kid. "It's Okay." He said. I can tell He was tired of saying that. We attempted to try again. This time we succeeded. "Ah. We got it." He said. I laughed. "May, I've never seen you around here before. Are you the new girl Watari told everyone about?" I didn't say anything. I nodded. That was it. "Well, again, My fault. I didn't mean to yell at you. Do you need some help with your books?" I nodded and told him thank you. I leaned over to pick up my big books, suddenly I felt a grasp around my wrist. Mello pulled me back against the wall and placed his body in front of mine. I was frozen, and scared. _What was he going to do to me _was my first thought. My eyes were shut tight. All I heard was a Whoosh sound. Then suddenly the sound of Mello screaming.

"MATT! WHAT THE HELL!" he said. The boy turned around and yelled back "SORRY, NEW VIDEO GAME, DOWNTOWN, GOT TO GO!" Mello turned back to me. "Sorry about that." He said as he picked up half the pile of books. "Let's go." He said. I picked up the other half and started walking. We started talking about the strangest things I remember because I never laughed so hard before. He told me about how people tell him he looks like Madonna, and how I looked like Drew Barrymore except thinner and with short black hair. I guess I kinda did. We walked back to my room. I attempted to dig my key out of my pocket successfully. I did. I unlocked and opened the door. Kat wasn't there. She must've been out. I set the books on the wooden desk and sat down on my bed. "Welcome to my room, population two." He plopped down right next to me and sat there. "So, What are you doing here?" He asked. I didn't answer. I clammed up and thought about it. I didn't remember why I was there. I wanted to forget.

I didn't want to remember why or how I'm here I just knew I washere, and I would not be sad. Mello placed his hand on my back. "I'm sorry, You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I looked up. I wasn't crying. I was thinking. Suddenly I heard a _click click click. _And a loud "YEAH!" Kat was back. "May, are you here? Can you help me. I went love and opened the door and let her in. She walked in and looked at Mello, who was on my bed. "Oh, I see. Mello's flirting with a girl who has no idea what he's really like. Smooth." I looked at Kat. She obviously knew him. "Shut up Kat." he said. "May is my friend." I looked up. _We're friends? I made a friend. _Mello got up. "I better go now. I have to, uhhhh, make sure Matt doesn't tare up our room. Bye May." he said and waved to me. "Bye Creature." he told Kat in a joking around tone. "Bye Jerk." She said in a joking tone back. "Bye Mello" I said.

"So, You and Mello? Tell Kat everything!" Kat said. She likes to talk in third person. "Me and Mello are just friends Kat. Nothing more." I said. All day we sat there talking about how she thinks I should go out with Mello, and she told me everything about her life. I was so fascinated about how much she had to tell me. She talked about Matt and how cool he was, and All the cool things we get to do. We talked for hours and hours til we nearly fell asleep. After midnight, I woke up and pulled out an empty book. I opened it. It was a present for my eighth birthday from my mother and father. _To our dearest daughter, Happy birthday. We give you this diary to fill with your favorite memories and dreams. Keep this as close to your heart as you are to ours. Love Mom and Dad. _I took out a pen and wrote my first entry as neat as possible.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I miss you guys. I love you both. I promise that I will keep this book close to me. Today, I made two new friends named Kat and Mello. Kat is my roommate and she has been so nice to me. I met Mello the same way you guys met each other. I bumped into him. He carried half of my books back to my room for me. Me and Kat stayed up for a long time talking about everything possible. I'm happy hear. I don't feel so Lonely anymore. Thank you for everything. I promise I will write more soon. I miss you and love you. Be safe.

-May

P.S. May is my new name. Sorry about the confusion.


	2. Unexpected Birthday

Unexpected Birthday Present

I woke up to the sound of the rain poring down and the _tap tap tap_ of the rain drops on the window sill. The rain was so relaxing. It reminds me of happy times with me and my family. All the times I jumped in the mud with my dad and hearing my mom yell at us to stop because we were dirtying up our clothes. The times I use to sword fight my mom with my umbrella. And all the times I use to race my dad up and down the block. I always won, but know, it feels like winning isn't as important as it was back then. Not at all. I sat up and saw that Kat's bed was empty. There was a note on the bed post.

_ May,_

_ Be back Later. Got to go out shopping for something really important._

_ Kitty Kat._

Well, I guess I was on my own for the time being. I turned on the radio and popped in one of my Cd's I laid there listening to Johnny Cash and Bruce Springstein. I remembered how me and my dad use to sing along to these songs in the car. These were the tunes of my life. The music that I could never get out of my head. My whole life on one little plastic circle. I sat up and attempted to pull out my journal, But suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door, to find some strange red headed kid was on the other side. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt, a goggles on his head, a cigarette in his mouth, and a game boy on his belt. "Hey." he said. I looked at him. He was kinda scary. "H- h- hi." I said. He looked up at me, grasped my hand and kissed it. "Mello was right. You are pretty." he said. I didn't respond I was too red and too scared. "MATT! You were suppose to apologize to her! Not Flirt with her!" Mello said as he pulled him back from my doorway. "Well, I figured if I do that then I wouldn't have to." Matt said in a total relaxed voice as he blew smoke in Mello's face.

I was laughing too hard. They were fighting like a bunch of monkeys over bananas. I finally stopped laughing enough to get my words out. "What are you two doing here?" I asked. Mello and Matt both looked up and walked over. "Kat sent us over to watch you so you don't get lonely." Matt said. I looked up at the clock. 9:18. On a Saturday. "Well, If she sent you then I guess you can come in." I said as Matt put out his cigarette. They both came in and sat down on Kat's bed. We talked about stuff that I can barely remember for hours and hours at least until laughed so hard because Matt kept telling all kinds of jokes. Mello nearly pissed his pants and Matt nearly choked on his cigarette smoke. Suddenly, the door opened and Kat walked in empty handed.

"Where's the thing you went to get?" I asked. Kat looked up. "What thing?" she said in a totally normal voice. "The really important thing." I said. She just shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know what you're talking about." Kat walked over to her bed. "GET UP!" She Yelled to the guys. They moved to my side. "Matt can stay." She said again. I laughed and Mello plopped down on my bed. "Be that way." He said, as he put me in a head lock. I tried to get out of it, but I was kinda having fun. His lock was tight for me to break. Matt and Kat were cheering me on. "C'mon May! You can do it!" I thought for a moment. If I can't break it, I'll make him break it. I moved my hand around until I could find an open place. I found one, but it was his side, just below the rib. Well, If I want out, I have to do it. I opened my mouth and sank my teeth into his side. "Ouch!" He screamed. Matt and Kat cheered for me and laughed.

"I win" I said.

Mello smiled like he wanted me to do that. He punched my arm in a friendly way and returned to his normal position. He pulled out a chocolate bar and started eating it. I guess everyone was use to it, but I was phased. "You keep a bar of chocolate, in your pants?" I said in a weirded out tone. He looked over at me. "Yes. Why you wanna share?" I looked over at Matt, who was giving me the "Don't do it" look. I looked back at Mello. "No." I said in a disgusted tone.

It seemed like we we talking for a few short minutes before Kat looked at the clock. 4:45.I guess it was a lot longer then we all thought. "Oh, Guys c'mon. Lets go!" She said as she pulled out a blind fold. "Where ya going?" I asked. Kat looked up. "YOU, are coming too" she said as she put the blind fold on me. "Guys, are you going to prank me or something?" I said in a normal tone. "Oh crap. We've been found out. Mello hurry and give her the drink." Matt said in a sarcastic tone. "Very funny" I retorted. Kat just kept tying the black blindfold on me and I kept complaining. "I can't see! What are you guys doing?" I kept asking. "That's the point of a blindfold." Kat responded, not responding to my other question. When the blindfold was secure, Kat and Mello each grabbed one of my arms and attempted to pull me out of the chair as if I were some disabled person who needed help just to tie my own shoe. I could only see the pitch black of the blindfold, and the sound of the guys saying this was gonna be so cool and that I'm gonna love it. All I felt was Kat and Mello's grasp on my arms and Matt blowing smoke at random people that we walked passed in the hallway. The heat from it always made it's way to the back of my neck. I didn't have a

Clue where they were taking me, but it seemed like forever until we got there. Kat and Mello keep guiding me and making sure I didn't hit or bump into anything. Kat's grip got tighter and tighter as we went further. They pulled me closer to the smell of chocolate and fire. "WAS THE BUILDING ON FIRE?" I kept thinking. The smell got stronger and stronger and I got scared fast. "Okay, That the blindfold off...NOW!" Kat said still gripped to my arm. I reached up behind my head and untied the knot, it was so tight. I finally got it untied and unwrapped it from my face.

My eyes were still shut tight. I opened them just little, then all at once. I saw a streamers, balloons,a small stack of presents, chocolate cake with strawberry ice cream, and a big banner that says _Happy Birthday May _on it. My eyes were wide and my smile was huge. "How did you guys know it was my birthday?" I asked so surprised that a few tears came out of my eye. "It was Mello's idea." Kat said. "This morning, I found your book on the floor, I was gonna pick it up and tried to put it under your pillow when I noticed the note from your parents in the front. I told the guys about it and how we should be supportive and try to make is so you wouldn't be sad, but Mello suggested that we give you a birthday party." I looked over at Mello who was looking in another direction, pretending I wasn't looking. I walked up to him. "That was the sweetest thing that someone has ever done for me, Thank you so much." I said. He looked at me and winked and responded with a "Your Welcome." I was to happy, that I suddenly just pulled my arms out and hugged Mello like I knew him for a long time. He was shocked. I could tell by his gestures. He didn't move at all. "C'mon May, Open my present first!" Kat said. As she pulled one of my wrists and pulled me over to the stack of gifts. "No, mine first!" Matt yelled. Mello ran over to join us. "No way! Ignore them. Open Mine!" He yelled. I didn't want to be unfair. so I chose one at random. I got a Nintendo DS, a Johnny Cash Cd , and a new notebook with a cover that looks like a chocolate bar. Guess where that came from. We ate cake and ice cream. Mello had more on his face then in his stomach. Suddenly, Mello took his plate of cake and dumped it on my head. The melted strawberry ice cream ran down my neck to my shirt and my back. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He screamed. I was covered in ice cream, so I took my plate and dumped it on his head. "Thank you!" I said in a prissy attitude.

A strange flash came upon us. "This is so much fun!" Kat said. We didn't care that Kat was probably gonna put our pictures on the internet. We were having too much fun to care. Our food fight lasted hours. Me and Matt against Kat and Mello. We moved tables around to shield each other and Matt even cheated and used a plate. We all had a blast. Until Watari broke it up, and punished us by making us clean up. We all

could tell he was being easy on us, but we still had fun. We were all covered in excel food. Kat made sure we got a picture of us all gross and food covered before we showered off and changed for bed. Kat, Mello, Matt, and I said our good nights and left.

"What a day." Kat said as she plopped down on her bed. She fell asleep on her bed faster then I could blink. I laid down on my bed and Pulled out my journal.

_Dear Mom And Dad,_

_ I had a really great birthday today. My friends threw me a surprise party with gifts, decorations and everything. They got me a new Nintendo DS, Johnny Cash Cd, and a Chocolate notebook. They really made today special for me. Mello dumped his cake on my head, and started a food fight. We all turned the whole room into some kind of war zone. My team was me and a new boy named Matt. He cheated and used plates for face protection. He all got punished and had to clean up the cafeteria, but we all had fun with it. Kat took lots of pictures, so you can see them whenever you want. I miss my birthday hugs I get from you guys every year. But I think I'll be okay without them. I have to go to sleep now._

_ Stay safe! I love you,_

_ May_


	3. Fuzzy Fate

"May! May!" The sound of my name was dark and eerie. I felt shaking. The feeling made me feel warm, and scared. The darkness of my memories began to overflow my mind with bad memories. My mom, my dad, Stevie and Jilly, where were they? "May! May!" The voice called again. I looked around, but there was no sigh of anyone near here. I looked around again. The dark was gone and my home was here. A little yellow house on the same street that I grew up on when I was five. I smiled at the sight. "Mommy! Daddy! Stevie! Jilly!" I shouted, but no sound came out. My voice was gone. I ran to my house, to my front porch where the porch swing would sway in the cool breeze of summer. "May! May!" the voice called again. This time it was right behind me. It was so close that I felt that I could reach out and grasp it in my palms. I turned my body ant looked around. My mom was walking up the porch with my dad's arm around her shoulder. She was crying. Her eyes were red and blotchy while my dad was trying so hard to fight back his tears, and somehow he did.

"We have to keep looking. My baby needs us. MAY! MAY! Where are you!" my mom screamed. My dad walked her to the front porch and set her down his arm still around her. "Honey, May is gone. You know what the doctor..." Mom cut her off "That was not my child. HE'S A LIAR! She's not gone, my baby is hiding." My mother kept crying with the little hope she had. "But I'm right here." I tried to say forgetting that I was unable to speak. My dad got up front eh swing and walked into the house. I followed him, leaving my mother to cry alone. He walked into my room with the bright yellow wallpaper and the butterflies in the window. He walked over to the cage that held my two gerbils, Stevie and Jilly. He opened the cage grabbing Jilly and setting her on his lap. He pet her for a while "Oh, May. Why?" He said to himself as I peeked in the door watching and wishing He could see me. "Why did you leave your gerbils? They need you." he said with a tear falling down his cheek. "Your mother is so sad. Why did you have to go." he said with more tears falling down. "Why not me instead." he said bawling like I do. "May! May!" The voices called me again. "Why. Why? WHY?" "Why did you have to die?"

"May! May! Wake up!" I opened my eyes. Matt was six inches from my face shaking my torso. "Wake up." he said and I sat up in a hunched over position. Matt looked down at me trying to help me up. 'Why is he helping me?' I thought. As I grabbed his arm and pushed myself out of the bed. "Good morning May. It's your first day of class and I'm you escort this morning. Kat asked me to help you today so, Get your lazy butt up and let's go." He walked to my dresser and opened the drawer that held my dresses. He pulled out the yellow long-sleeve dress that mom had given me from when she was my age. He held it up to his chest and threw it at me. "Wear that." he said as he crouched down under my bed and pulled out the pair of black ballet shoes that my mom had bought for my birthday just before I came here. "and these too." he said getting up from the floor to see me starting to cry. He walked over to where I was sitting and got down on his knees. My tears hit the fingerless glove he was wearing on his left hand that had a red fire symbol. "Hey, Hey May. Don't cry. If this is about me telling you what to wear, and to wake up, I'm sorry. I know I can be control..."

"I'm not mad at you. I appreciate that you came here to help me. I really do. " I said and wiped my face with the sleeve of my pajamas. He walked over to the desk that was mine and pulled a tissue out of the tissue box. He walked over to me and handed it to me. "Then, if it's not me, that what's the matter?" he asked me. I looked up at him when he smiled at me with a few chunks of his red-ish hair hanging in his face. I pushed them back out of the way so I could see his eyes. "It's my pets." I said to him in a quiet tone. He cocked his head as if he didn't understand English. His face went blank at the word 'pet'. "What pets? You had pets?" I looked at his face with the pale luster it gave off from being inside way too much. "I had two gerbils. Their names were...are Stevie and Jilly." I lifted my pillow and opened the note book with all my pictures in it. I pulled out the picture with me and my gerbils from about a year ago. I showed him the picture. "He smiled at me. "They look so happy." he said as He handed it back to me and walked out into the hall. "You can change you clothes now." he shut the door behind him and I began to change my clothing.

I walked to the class room that I was suppose to go to and sat down in the seat that Kat had told me to the night before. I waited for Matt to show up. I waited for a few seconds and then a few minutes. He never showed. up. 'Where is he?' I thought to myself. The teacher began to call roll. I glanced at the door to see if Matt would show up at the last minute, bu he never did. "Mello and Kat, who were sitting just behind me, were telling me how Matt always ditched his Monday classes. Sometimes he even walks around the town to see what kind of trouble he could get himself into." Mello passed me notes while the teacher kept on writing and talking about Sines, Cosines, and Tangents of a triangle. I wrote some notes in my notebook about how to calculate the Tangent of any triangle and how we are going to have to do this process without a calculator on our test. People groaned at how impossible they thought it would be, but to me, I thought the process seemed a little too easy. I opened the note that Mello had passed to me.

_Can I walk you back to your room after Trigonometry class?_

I quickly scribbled my response on another piece of paper.

_Yes you can._

The bell rang and we all had packed our things and walked out of the classroom. Mello walked up to my side and Kat on the other. 'This is great' I thought 'I surrounded by my friends.' Kat tried to talk about how that Trig teacher has no idea what he's teaching and how he needs to review the book for himself. Mello, who was eating chocolate, broke a piece off for Kat and I to have. I didn't eat mine. Instead, I tossed mine to a flock of birds who looked like they could use something to eat. Half way back, Kat and Mello got into and argument and started beating each other up. Kat pinned Mello to the ground and began to hock up some spit. Mello tried to avoid it with the constant squirming and thrusting to try to escape the spit shower that was about to land on his face. I laughed at how funny it looked. They acted like two siblings fighting over a toy that their parents bought for the both of them to share. Mello pushed Kat off of him and pinned her down to the ground. He repeated the process of hocking up spit. Kat kicked and punched Mello until he let her up. She stood up and grabbed Mello's arm, bending it backwards until he let out with a yell, "You Win." No matter how many kid he could beat and how many time he did it, He was no match for Kat. He'd never be.

We continued to walk to Mine and Kat's room. I was still in the middle to try to keep the peace between the two of them. We were all laughing at the way Kat could impersonate the Trigonometry teacher along with all the things she said about him. What was a thirty minute walk from Trigonometry class and to our room seemed like a few short breaths of air. Kat leaned up to the wall with the most exasperating gasps I've ever heard. "Go on without me." she said in a over-acting voice. "I'll never make it back to our room...wait a minute, We made it." She and Mello laughed at the way she made the change in attitude. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" she yelled to me as Mello offered to hold my Trigonometry book while I pulled my key out of my dress pocket. Kat was getting impatient. She began to tap her foot while I tried to find the key. "Look here, while you two love birds flirt with each other, I'm dying here. I want to go inside my room where I can rest on my bed. HURRY UP" We looked at her with faces of disgust. Mello blushed and I covered my face with my hand. "I'm sorry." she said "but, when I'm tired and hot, I get grouchy." Mello, still blushing turned to me and looked at me with a bright eye. I turned the key and opened the door just a crack. _Squeak squeak squeak. _I stopped at that sound. "I know that sound." I said and I opened the door. There was a cage sitting on my bed with two little furry things inside. The gray one squeaked again and the tan one flipped in mid-air. "OH MY GOD! RAAAATTTSSS!" Kat screamed. I looked back at her. "Awww. My gerbil Jilly use to..." I stopped an took a closer look at the cage. "The Tan one..." I said. "That's Jilly! That's My Gerbil And the Gray one...It's Stevie!" I said as I ran to the cage and opened it. I grabbed Stevie and Jilly and put one on each shoulder. "My Stevie and Jilly are here. My pets are here." I said with a grin ten miles wide. Kat screamed and hid behind Mello. "Put them back! Those are vermin! How can you touch those things?" Kat yelled. Mello walked up to my right shoulder where Jilly was sitting and lifted her up he pet her fur and watched as she flipped up a couple of time. Stevie rubbed his head on my cheek as his little whiskers tickled me. I grabbed him off my shoulder and brushed my face against his soft gray fur. He squeaked at the feeling. He was always so cute

"Are you happy now?" A voice had come from behind me as I pet Stevie some more. I turned around to see Matt standing in the doorway with a game boy in his hand. I ran to Matt and hugged him really tight. "Thank you Thank you Thank you." I said so many times that he finally hugged me back. He didn't say 'your welcome' or any thing like that he just looked at me and said "Try not to cry no more." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. "I said again. I turned around to seem Jilly Back in her cage and Mello wasn't there. "He said he had to do some homework." Kat told me. Matt left too. I set the cage on my side of the room where it wouldn't bother Kat. Stevie and Jilly didn't go back in their cage for the rest of the day. In my head, I was asking myself how Matt got them back for me, but I didn't bother too much. I was way too happy to ask questions. I was just happy that I have my pets back in the care that they belong in.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ Today I got Stevie and Jilly back. My friend Matt somehow found them and gave them back to me. I played with them all day. In Trigonometry class I figured out how to calculate a tangent of a triangle without using a calculator. Everyone thinks it's hard, but I think otherwise. Mello and Kat got into it again and Kat won (again.) I've only been here for almost a week and I feel like my friends and I are like a family. I love it here so much. If I had a choice on going somewhere else, I would stay here. I love guys so much an thank you for keeping me safe everyday. I will talk to you guys tomorrow._

_ May._


	4. The Truth Hurts part 1

It's been a month since I've gotten Stevie and Jilly back, and a month since Mello started doing his best to avoid me. In Trigonometry, He moved back three rows to where True and Wentz sit. True and Wentz are the teenage couple in class and they never do any work. Instead, they flirt with each other and kiss a lot. Mello always complained about them, saying that they'll never be able to surpass a toaster. Sometimes I glance back at Mello to see him, and every time I do, He's always staring at me with a face of disgust. Kat doesn't seemed bothered by it since she gets a whole table to herself. Matt, when he shows up, has been acting weird. He's been extra nice to my for the past month. He puts his arm around me and tells me that no one will be good enough for me. I don't know why, but I'm absolutely positive that this has something to do with Mello.

It's worse outside of class. When I walk up to him, He acts as though I'm not there, or if he's never met me. Sometimes he doesn't say anything, he just walks away. Kat always come up behind me and walks me back to my room so I don't get too upset and don't start to cry. I try not to. "You can cry to me." Kat always tells me, but sometimes I'm to tired to even think about it. Matt walks behind Mello laughing up a storm. I look back to see them one more time. Matt doesn't look back, but instead I always see Mello's face of disgust.

About a week later was the week where I couldn't take it anymore. I walked in to Trigonometry class with Matt and Kat. The room began to go silent as every head turned to look at us. Everyone had a nasty face that practically said 'Go to Hell'. I walked over to my desk with Matt draped over my shoulder like he was hiding me from the class Kat was on the other side of me trying to keep up with Matt's pace. Kat walked ahead of us so she could get to her desk faster. Today instead of sitting by the window, she sat directly behind me. She turned around for a minute as if to talk to Mello, but instead she flipped him off and turned back around, Matt pulled out my chair before I could sit down, but before he let me, a small dish of water flew down and landed directly on my seat. If Matt didn't stop me I would have bee drenched. He then glanced back at Mello with disgust and flashed him the "F*ck you' sign with his whole hand. Mello wasn't fazed at all, he just continued to laugh.

Finally in my seat ready for class, Matt extended his arm out to where it almost hit the back of my neck. I ducked out of reaction. My eyes were shut, and shut tight. "Are you okay?" Matt said pulling his arm back with an eraser in the palm of his hand. I shake my head yes as he pulled his arm back to his chest. He set the eraser down and pulled it out of it's sleeve. There was a note written on the inside of the sleeve. Matt unfolded the sleeve so the note was visible to me too. He read it first. He read it again and then he walked up and threw the note away. "What did it say?" I asked him. He didn't say anything to me when he sat back down, so I assumed that it was something I didn't want or need to know.

Class had begun and the teacher began writing a bunch of things on the board that had to do with our big test on Trigonometry functions that was on Monday. I wrote some of the notes in my notebook when Kat passed me a note. I took it casually hiding it under my binder while the teacher was some what looking. When he turned away, I opened the note.

_Would you and Matt like to study in the library tomorrow?_

I read it and wrote my answer down. I wrote in big letters 'Yes.' Then I passed the note to Matt. He read the note and wrote down his answer. 'Sure.' He handed the note back to me and I handed it back to Kat who was some what excited that she had people who actually knew what the heck was on the test and what to study. Matt continued to ignore what the teacher was saying. He didn't really care about Trigonometry or the test or any of that junk. To me, it looked like he already knew what was on the test. Matt pulled out his Game Boy and began playing with the volume down. The teacher looked at him several times with irritation, but he never said anything to Matt, for he knew that there was no point in asking him to put the Game Boy away.

Teacher put up a few problems on the board for some of us to figure out. This was Teacher's way of having fun. He'd put up a problem for two students to figure out at the same time. He'd choose one boy and one girl to race. The winner won calculator privileges on the test, thought some people didn't need to use a calculator, it was still a good back up to have one. Teacher pulled two names out of two jars and those people were to come up to the board and race. He went to the first jar that was filled with boys names. He reached in and pulled a name out. He didn't shake the jar of mix it up or nothing. "Mello." he said. The class cheered for Mello as Mello got up and walked to the front, picked up his chalk and got ready. Teacher walked over to the girls jar and repeated his process of pulling out a name. This time he didn't say the girl right away. He paused. "May." he said with a disappointing sigh as I stood up. No one cheered, but that didn't bother me at all. Teacher began writing the problem on the board right in the middle of me and Mello.

45 45 90_ triangle (isosceles)_

_ the hypotenuse is A time the square root of 2_

_ B= A_

_ Find x_

Mello began right away trying to find _x _as easy as possible. I didn't write a thing. I thought about it. 'Instead of saying Find _x_, they really want us to find the and opposite side of the triangle.' I thought back to my relations for the Sine. Cosine, and Tangent of a triangle.

_Sine A= Side_ _opposite of a / Hypotenuse_

_ Cosine A = Side adjacent to A / Hypotenuse_

_ Tangent A = Side opposite of A/ Side Adjacent to A_

'The Sine and Cosine formula is the formulas that would be the most useful in this problem.' I thought to my self. In truth, the formulas were not even that necessary to this problem. I looked over at Mello who use most of his half of the board writing out the formulas. Obviously he thinks that they are important. Instead of following his example I just went with my gut.

_Relationship: a(a) + a(a) = X(x)_

_ 2(a)2 = x(x)_

_2a^2 = X_

_ a__2 = x_

I set my chalk down first while Mello continued to write down the formulas not even worrying about the answer. Teacher looked over at my work. He called for a stop. Mello looked over at my work and his face dropped. He had so much more work then I did, I think he was stunned at how much less work it took to figure out the problem. Teacher announced that my answer was correct and gave me calculator privileges on the test. Kat smiled and Matt gave me a thumbs up for a job well done. Some kids in the background were not happy. "There's no way she got that without cheating." they said. "We didn't even learn that yet."

Teacher looked at his lesson plan. "They was right, I didn't teach you guys that." He said in a stern tone. He got up from his desk and marched over to me. "May, cheating is not acceptable in this class." I turned to Mello who got this wide grin on his face. He seemed happy...like he planned this. "I'm sorry but, I have to take your calculator privileges away." Mello turned his back on me and to the problem. I turned to the class and most of them laughed at me. I couldn't help it. I tried to force the tears back, but they all came out at once like a rushing waterfall. I didn't hesitate to run out the door. I just darted out as fast as possible. Kat got up and chased after me to the girls bathroom.

"He's just a jerk, May. He's a poser. Don't let Mello get to you." I was sitting on the floor of the girls bathroom. She stroked my short black hair like my mom use to do when I was sad. "May, please don't cry. You promised Matt." she said. But I couldn't help it. Many girls from Trigonometry came in to see if I was okay, but whenever one asked if I was okay, Kat would always give them the same answer: "Piss off!"

A sudden knock on the door had caught my attention. It was the shave and a haircut knock use in many old cartoons. Kat got up from the floor, told me to stay put, and walked outside to see who had the balls to come and bother us. I didn't see who it was when she opened the door, but I could here some of the conversation.

'….. need to talk to...'

'….doesn't want to...'

'...Sorry.'

' …..Won't let... matter...times.'

'...know what happened... want to say...'

'….for yourself... cry.'

The door flew open. Mello stood in the doorway with Matt right behind him. "Someone has something to say to you." Matt said as he looked at Mello with his own look of disgust. "In fact, he has two things he'd like to say to you." Matt pushed Mello's shoulder so hard that I could here it pop. Mello walked up slowly to me as I stood up and looked him dead in the eyes with my red face. In truth I didn't care what he had to say. Nothing could change my opinion of what I thought of him.

"May," he started with a sad look in his eye. "I'm so sorry. I understand now." I didn't look at him, or speak to him. I just waled away. "Where are you going?" he asked trying to follow me. I didn't turn, I didn't stop. I kept walking. "Anywhere you're not." I said. "I don't care what you have to say." Mello rushed to catch up to me. Kat and Matt were following close behind to make sure that Mello didn't try anything funny. I tried to speed up, but no matter how fast I walked or paced or even ran, Mello matched it. No escaping him. "But It's really important that you..." I cut him off mid sentence. I stopped in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see. I didn't hesitate, I didn't gawk, I didn't rush. I just looked at him, my face still red and said. "Piss off!"


	5. The Truth Hurts part 2

Two weeks had passed since I had last seen, heard,or even spoken to Mello. The only exception to that was in Trigonometry class. Other then that, he was a stranger to me. I didn't acknowledge his existence and he left me alone. Teacher seemed to know about or fight because he didn't pair me up with him anymore. He always paired me up with either Matt or Kat, but not Mello. The kids in Trig stopped teasing me, some of them were now my friends, but others just didn't talk to me. I took my Trig test without my calculator, even though Teacher told me that I was allowed to use it, an I passed with an A. Matt and Kat were amazed with my accuracy, since they both got B's, but my response was always: "Triangles are easy."

Another two weeks had passed. The air was getting colder and the leaves on the trees began to fall. Snow had not come yet, but Kat said that it will be here soon. This excites me because I never seen snow before. Trigonometry class was over and we moved on to visual arts (art, music, technology, ect.) First was start with Poetry. Teacher still teaches us, but to him, it's like teaching a fish how to add. This was his first year teaching Poetry. Matt and Kat sat beside me, one on each side, while Teacher called role. Matt has tried really hard to be at class. He's doing a really good job. "I think he's got money on it." Kat always says to try to get me to laugh. Some times it works, but other times it doesn't.

Even though I don't talk to Mello, I still see him for class. Everyday he comes in late at the exact same time with a lame excuse. Teacher didn't mind the first few times, but now that it's becoming an everyday thing, he's beginning to lose his patience. "Keep this up mister Mello, and Matt will surpass you as well as Near." He tells him, but one day in particular, he completely lost it and destroyed Teacher's classroom. "Go jump off a bridge you idiot waste of life!" he yelled out to Teacher as Mello walked himself down to the office to see Watari. That same day I went up to Matt and asked the question: "Who's Near? Teacher talks about him everyday, but I've never heard of him before." Matt called over Kat who had started the Poetry assignment that Teacher left for us to do on the board to go and assist Mello in his meeting with Watari. She came over and they both explained who Near was together.

"Near is the top male student at The Whammy House." Kat started out. She was calm and peaceful when she explained the rest to me while Matt did his best not to talk about it. "Before he came here, Mello was the top male student, but when he arrived, that changed fast. Some say that the Great Detective, L, himself, brought that child prodigy here, and on his request was given special classes to catch up to the rest of us. Near is a genius." Kat finally finished her speech on the boy genius. I looked over at Matt for verification, when he nodded his head 'yes' and jumped right in. "Near is the one person that Mello hates most. He's made it his goal to surpass Near and anyone who gets in his way, like me for example." Matt looked over at Kat with a pleading look like he wanted permission to tell me something, but Kat elbowed Matt in the ribs. "SHUSH UP YOU DUMMY! HE PROMISSED WE WOULDN"T TELL HER THAT YET!"

I looked at Matt and Kat back and forth. What were they keeping from me? "Tell me what I asked with a confused look on my face. All they could do was look at each other like they had just confessed the code to the UN supercomputer. Matt turned his back and whistled. Kat was stuck explaining. "Oh, nothing. Nothing that concerns you at the moment at least." she said forming a smile on her face wider then the Rio Grande. Matt finally turned his body back to our general direction and joined in the conversation. "Hey," Kat said with her idea face on now. "Let's go to our room and work on our Poetry project. I want to pass with an A this time." me and Matt looked at eachother and finnaly agreed to Kat"s suggestion.

The project was to write about something that changed our life, not for the worse but for the better. It had to be more then three stanzas and no inappropriate words. Simple rules and a simple concept, but the thing is I didn't know what to write about. Matt and Kat were, what seemed like, almost finished. "Mine's about the time I was awarded junior firefighter by the Mayor. Remember that Matt?" she asked him and nudged his shoulder as if they did it together. Matt didn't say anything. He just kept on writing. "Well, A fire started behind the Whammy house because of a cigarette. No one knew about it and no one noticed it at all. Well, it just so happens that it was Matt's and my night to clean up the kitchen because, well, never mind that part. And we saw this flame and we were both scared, but Matt was more scared then me. So what do I do? I grab the fire hose and I spray that fire like no tomorrow. Matt literally pissed himself and I became a hero." Kat put on her smug face and Matt threw down his notebook and pen. I've never seen him mad before but I think I was about to find out what he looks like.

"Okay, first off, You started that fire by throwing my cigarette out the window, and second of all, I didn't piss my pants, I went back inside to help with the rest of the garbage."

This argument continued for hours and I got tired. So I fell asleep.

About four hours later I was awoken but A sudden shake and the smell of sweat. Matt was waking me up again. "May, May!" he said as I open my eyes just a little so I could see him. I didn't want to get up at all. "I need you to come with me real quick. This is important." he sounded serious, so I quickly got up and put on my purple robe over my long sleeve pajamas. I looked over at Kat who was still sound asleep at the foot of her bed with her notebook in her hand. She must have really worked hard on her Poetry project that she'd go as far as sleeping with it. Matt grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me into the hallway and started to run. He ran really fast that his wife-beater was riding up his chest. My hair flapped all over the place and the floor was cold. It felt like we were running forever on I block of ice. I wish I had the common sense to put on shoes.

"Where are we doing?" I asked as Matt was digging under Mello's bed for the something that was so important. Matt crawled deeper under the bed and eventually pulled out a large box.

"Look at these, these are something you should see." He opened the box and pulled out an enormous stack of papers. I carefully read thought some of them. The were poems, poems that Mello wrote.

_You shan't be mine._

_ For you belong to someone._

_ Love's lost for me and you _

_ Just like my life, It's none._

_ What can I say to change your mind?_

_ What will make you not hate me?_

_ Should I wrap up the world for you?_

_ What will make you see?_

_ You have changed me._

_ You've got me in your hand._

_ You've made me so happy,_

_ That I'd love to be your man._

I know what's wrong with Mello now. I have to set things right and explain my feelings too.

I waited for Mello in the hallway of Teacher's classroom with my poem in my hand. I was early. Even Matt and Kat thought I was crazy. I stood there until class was about to begin constantly checking the clock. I had five more minutes. I couldn't wait anymore. I turned my body and started for the classroom until out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mello.

He walked slowly at his own pace. He didn't look any better then he did last week. I looked at him carefully to see that he has the same paper in his hand that I read last night with Matt. I ran up to him as fast as I can. "MELLO!" I yelled to get him to look this way. He didn't say anything. He was in shock that I was talking to him. "Mello, I understand now." I said as I ran up to him. I finally caught up to him "You do?" he said in his question. I just looked at him with a puzzle look. "Yes and I think you should tell the truth. You can't keep your real feelings in forever. You need to tell the world how you feel." Mello didn't look confused any more. "You know, You're right." he said. "I need to tell the world."

"Yes Mello, Tell the world!"

"I will! I WILL!"

"Tell the world. 'I'm Mello, and I'm GAY!"

Mello just looked at me with a confused look. "WHAT?" he asked me in a weird tone. I just looked at him and smiled. "You should have told me. You don't need to hide things from me." I walked to class with him and he didn't say anything. I think he was a little nervous that he knew that I know.

"May, I'm not gay." he said to me when we walked in the classroom together. Teacher looked at us with a sigh of relief. "Well it's nice to see two friends settle out there problems." he said as Mello turned to me. "May, I'm not gay. I know because I love..." He was interrupted by Teacher. "Mister Mello, You are first."

Class was over and Everyone had passed the Poetry project with an A, even Kat with he hard work. We all, even Mello walked back to our room and talked over cups of hot coffee. "To our A's" Kat toasted as we all put our cups in and toasted with her. Everything was back to normal.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_ I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. But I was sad and I didn't want to bother you with sad things. Well I'm turning nine in just inexactly eight months. I'm counting down because Teacher said that I'll be put in advanced Trigonometry on my Ninth birthday. Me and Mello stopped fighting and We're all getting along. I think Matt has a problem because He is always putting his arm around me. I don't know why? Kat and me have become very close in the past three months and Nothing could be better. My classes are great. I have straight A's. (Even thought I only have one class a day for 12 weeks) I've been working really hard. I'm really happy. I have all my friends back and I wouldn't change anything for anything. I love you guys. Please stay safe. _

_ Love Always,_

_ May._


	6. Mello's Confession and May's Family

Poetry flew by and mow we're studying art. Teacher started every class with a different artist to study. He taught us how to tell an original from a fake, how each artist go his or her muse for their paintings, and how to read the Mona Lisa smile. Teacher was extra excited about the Art project that was due by the end of the month because it was his favorite type of art, what he calls, Messenger Art. How he explained Messenger Art : "It's Art that tell you what the artist is thinking or feeling. There's another name for Messenger Art, but I forgot it a long time ago, So from now on out, this will be called Messenger Art." Teacher was never good at explaining things, even Art, but I think that I knew what he was trying to say. But all I heard from the rest of the class was that they'd rather paint them work on trigonometry problems.

"I just don't understand what the hell, Picasso was thinking when he painted this melting clock maze. What is he trying to say? That his clock is a piece of junk?" Kat and Mello were complaining about the pictures in the book that Teacher gave us as homework. We had to try to find a message in three out of the many paintings in this really thick book. To be honest, I thought this homework was easy. All you really have to do was look at the picture and write what you see. To me these paintings were not just some brush strokes on a canvas, they're something much more then that. I glanced over at what Kat was looking at in her book. "Okay first of all," I said to her. " Picasso didn't paint that one, Salvador Dali did." I said pointing t the bottom which read _Salvador Dali _at the very edge of the picture. "Second, He's trying to say that he's running out of time, the table represents him last supper and the closed eye represents his passing to a new world."

Mello looked up from the pages of the book. "How did you figure it out so fast?" he said to me. We seemed amazed that I could crack the secret of Salvador Dali in less time it took them to figure out that it was his painting. "I don't know." I said. It was true. I really didn't know. It was like opening a combination lock to me. Easy. "I just know." I said to Mello as I put my finished copy of my homework in my folder for tomorrow's class. "But to you," Mello started. He kinda paused. He didn't lose his train of thought, or have a brain fart or anything, he just stopped. "Everything is easy. You absorb things like you breath air. How do you do it?" I stopped and paused for a moment as well.

_ How do I do it? Where does it all go? Why do I do it?_

I asked myself all those questions and more. In truth. I didn't understand that question...and I don't think that there was an answer to explain it either.

Kat eventually finished her Art homework and Mello went on back to his room where Matt had probably already fell asleep. Kat didn't waste time falling asleep either. I think back to where Mello asked me all these questions about why I was so smart and why I remember things so easy. I pondered it all night. I didn't think about the time. I didn't think about how late it was getting, because before I even knew it, the alarm clock was going off and Kat was doing her morning routine. She turned on her portable coffee pot, the one she brought from her original home, on and headed to our closet chose her attire and walked her morning butt down to the girls shower.

My head hurt. I didn't want to get up. I pulled my first all-night-er and I didn't even have any fun while doing it. I was tired and I was hurting. My back ached and my eyes were heavy. I can't believe that I did that. I laid back down on my bed. I couldn't move. I couldn't stand. Life was miserable at that point of my life. Now I had to spent Two more hours in a classroom to hear Teacher talk about how Messenger Art was a benefit for the world, plus we have to discuss our project. Today was not going to be fun, not at all.

"May, are you alright?" Matt asked me as I walked into the class room with a pair of sunglasses on to hide my puffy red eyes from lack of sleep. I didn't answer. I just walked right passed him like he didn't exist. I saw Kat walk in not to long after I did. She explained why I was so grouchy. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but I did see Mello and Matt both nod their head with a sigh of relief. They both sat down in their chairs next to me and Kat. My head really started to hurt then. Suddenly, I began to drift off into sleep.

I didn't feel pain. I was not aware that I was moved, but I was. I woke up in the nurse's office. Kat Mello and Matt were all sitting in chairs beside the wall on the left side of the room. Matt was slouching in his chair with his arm on the arm rest. Kat sat next to him. She was sitting up straight with her legs crossed and her arms folded. Mello, who was right next to her, was bent over holding his chin up with his hands while resting his elbows on his knees with tears in his eyes. "She'll be okay, Nurse said as she came in threw the door in her white nursing suit with a clip board in her hand. She smiled at my friends as if nothing was wrong. "She just fainted from lack of sleep. Nothing to serious." Kat and Matt were smiling. Mello didn't move. He was still slouching.

"It's all my fault." he said when Nurse left the room. "She wouldn't be in here if it weren't for my big mouth." Mello said trying to fight the tears back as long and as hard as he could. Kat held him as he cried while Matt pat him on the back. I think this was the first time I've seen and they've seen him cry. My eyes were cracked a little bit so that I could see what was going on. I didn't want them to know I was awake. "It's not like you meant for her to be put in here." Matt said trying to cheer his best friend up. Kat teased his hair and looked at him "Matt's right. It's and Nurse said that it was a minor faint. It's not like she'll be damaged forever." Mello still cried. He didn't say anything for awhile. Finally he pushed himself out of his chair and walked to the window on the other side of the room. I didn't move or breath I just stood there watching one of my friends tear themselves apart.

"I'll stay here until she wakes up." Mello told Kat and Matt who were getting really tired. "You two go back to your rooms and get some sleep. I'll make sure she's okay." eight hours in the nurses office. I was still somewhat sleeping and Mello had practically beaten himself up over this mess. Kat and Matt left and Mello shut the door behind them. I've stayed still for as long as I can trying to think of what I should do. He walked back over to the window again. He was there for a few minutes when he finally said something.

"I guess you're mad at me now huh?"

I turned my body just a little. Enough that he wouldn't notice. I wanted to hear what he was saying. He sounded miserable. Too sad for words.

"Well, I didn't mean for this to happen"

He then shifted his torso and began to walk toward my bed. I shut my eyes completely so that he'd think I was still sleeping. I breathed really slow to make it seem like I was not awake. He bent over to look at me with a closer view.

"May, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt like this."

I still breathed slow. Trying my best not to move or make him think that I'm awake. He pushed my short black hair out of my face and kissed the top of my forehead like my daddy use to do when I was sick at home with the flu.

"I promises I'll make it up to you." he started. "I'll do anything for you...because I love you."

I opened my eyes and I saw Mello not to far from my face. I didn't hesitate. I pulled out my arms from the tight blanket and locked them around him. "I love you too. You are like big brothers to me" I said. He began to cry again but soon he joined in on my hug. "You're my best friend." I said " It's not your fault."

Mello carried me back to my room that night. " You do know that I was just tired right? I can walk." I said but he didn't put me down. " This is what friends are for." he said and didn't complain about it at all.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I'm sorry but I stayed up late last night and I fainted in class. I don't remember much, but my head still hurts. Mello thinks he was the one who put my in the Nurses office but I told him I'm not mad at him and that I forgive him. We've been getting along better and now I think that we're actually becoming friends again. Well, other then that, there's not much to say. I'll talk to you both tomorrow. I love you._

_ May. _


End file.
